


Recipe for Sollux

by PeppermintBark



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, alien past lives-Freeform, space bro, the whole thing is very vague on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintBark/pseuds/PeppermintBark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are  not normal, but you are human.<br/>(space bro verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recipe for Sollux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Space Bro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/253758) by [JumpingJackFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJackFlash/pseuds/JumpingJackFlash). 



> This is my first time posting poetry like this, especially when it's technically fanfiction of a fanfiction.  
> Anyway, this is inspired by the fanfiction Space Bro by JumpingJackFlash, which you should probably read before reading this for it to make any sense, as well as the recipe series by aussie, which you should also read because it's really great.

Step one: Forget everything.  
Feel the tears dry off your cheeks  
as the universe tears itself asunder.  
Feel the feeling of his lips against yours fade.  
In that brief moment, your final moment together,  
pray that you would remember it all one day.

 

Step two: Wake up like you would  
any other day. Ignore the nagging feeling  
in the back of your mind that you're  
forgetting something important.

 

Step three: Life goes on as it has for  
thirteen years now.  
You are a not normal, but you are human.  
This phrase both comforts and terrifies you.  
Don't think about which is more concerning.

 

Step four: Wake up with tears in your eyes and  
pleas that die in your throat before you can utter them.  
Taste the tears on your lips and know that they aren't all your's.  
Tell your parents you don't know what you were dreaming about.  
You aren't lying.

 

Step five: Wake up like that a few more times.  
Remember more each time you jolt awake  
at two, three, four in the morning.  
He is angry and afraid and you can't blame him.  
Don't remember his name, but know the minute that  
you remember him,  
you're fucked.

 

Step six: Remember his name.

Recognize him everywhere you look.

Love him with all of your heart.

 

Step seven: Search endlessly. Search obsessively.

Refuse to believe This will take long.

 

Step eight: Give up after three long years

of nightmares and endless, fruitless searches

and teasing and humans in general.

Stop talking. Dread going to sleep

And when you finally sleep,

Dread waking up.

 

Step nine: Almost wish that you could

Go back

 

Step ten: Learn the ways of humans.

You’re stuck here, so you figure

you should probably get used to it.

Find solace in lines of code.

Understand some things

will never change.

 

Step eleven: Drop everything without

a second thought the minute you find him.

Rehearse what your first words to him

will be over and over until the

English language is foreign to you.

in the end, the best way you can say it

is the simplest:  
“I missed you”

 

Step eleven: Try not to take it personally

when he doesn't remember you.

 

Step twelve: Take it personally anyway.

But still don’t give up. Work your way

Into his life like he has done to you all over again

over the last thirteen years.

Be there for him like no one ever was

for you. Drop everything once again

the minute you know he needs you.

 

Step thirteen: Hold onto him for dear life

when he clings to you.

He is the embodiment of the remains of

your past lives, of everything you had lost

when you were kids that you were so scared

of forgetting. Kiss him as if any wrong move,

just too much force, could shatter reality as you

have to come to know it. When he pulls away,

Take a minute to internally rejoice when you realize

you can see him this time. As kids, that kiss meant

The end of everything, but _this._

This is only the beginning.

 

Step fourteen: Whisper his name like a prayer.

You don’t believe in a god, but the forces that

brought you here definitely deserve some credit.

Continue to love him to the ends of this universe

and the last.

He doesn't understand it all sometimes and that’s okay.

It’s not perfect but that’s what makes it everything you

wished it would be.


End file.
